texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 09 Wiggle
Title Definition WIGGLE – Vb., 1: to move to and fro with quick jerky or shaking motions; 2: to proceed with or as if with twisting and turning movements. Synopsis Michiko drives as fast as she can away from the “party”, Lakan members hot on her tracks on motorcycles. From the top of a buildling, Yoshii readies his sniper on Onishi, seated at the back seat. But Onishi’s precognition serves him well. He orders Michiko to swerve and duck, and he avoids a direct hit to the head. They drive under a bridge and avoid further attacks. Once out of danger, Onishi looks down on Ichise beside him, unconscious. He asks Michiko to let him stay in her apartment for the time being. Doc tracks Ichise and Onishi’s whereabouts at her laboratory. We see Mizuno in a telephone conversation. He states that everything is going according to his plans. Near the Obelisk, a hooded man drops a bundle into a drainpipe. Soon after smoke is seen near the Obelisk, and it is reported to Organo that the mining site was bombed. Another board meeting. It is discussed that people from Class will soon be coming down to Lux. Mizuno says that the bombing was because of Onishi’s mistakes, and that efforts should be done to correct the mistakes. He then says that since he initiated these actions to correct the mistakes, he should be taking over the top position. Onishi ensures that Ichise, still unconscious, is safe with Michiko, then runs to the office. Toyama meets him on a motorcycle and tells him not to go there. He appraises Onishi of the recent developments, then tells him that the “Mizuno office” wants him. He offers to find the people causing him trouble, then drives away. At a bar, Onishi desperately calls home, but he is too late to warn Mana. Yoshii has reached his house and has a gun pointed at Mana. Yoshii says that the “party” will involve the whole of Lux, and it will happen whether Onishi wants to or not. During the conversation Mana tries to attack Yoshii with a nearby pair of scissors. But Yoshii catches on, and pushes her forcefully to the window to her death. Organo bodyguards for Mana come too late, and are likewise killed. Onishi runs home, and finds the deed already done. He picks up Mana’s body, brings it to her bed, and cleans her face of blood. Toyama eventually calls to tell him that the bomber is a Lakan member, but Onishi is too distraught. Sakimura, who is with Ran, meets Yoshii in an alley. Yoshii tells him that he wants the “party” to continue, that he will rock Lux’s boat even without orders from the surface world, and people will be coming from the surface world soon. He mocks Sakimura for not doing anything, and tells him to make a purpose for his meaningless life. Ichise comes to, back in the car. Michiko is driving, and explains that Onishi wants to see them somewhere. Organo leaders prepare to talk to a man from Class. Gallery Category:Episodes